It's Tough Being the Youngest!
by Annie Jones
Summary: JD finds out that he still has some learning left to do and it will be taught to him by Chris and Buck in a manner he is not likely to forget anytime soon! This story contains SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Magnificent Seven or its characters. There will be disciplinary SPANKING of an adult in this story so if that's not your thing please move on to another story.

This is an almost finished story – kind of having some writers block on my other two stories so I thought I would try my hand at just a one shot, which this was supposed to be, but it just kept getting longer and longer, anyway –hope you like it J Just another chapter to write which I will finish this weekend hopefully.

**It's Tough Being the Youngest!**

**CHAPTER 1**

JD just knew that he had made a bad decision almost from the moment he made the dang decision but his stubbornness and foolish pride wouldn't let him turn back now. Chris had specifically forbid him- and only him- from going out and looking for the cattle rustlers tonight by himself like he was some kind of baby. He didn't say that to Buck and wouldn't have said it to the other guys if they had been here…oh no, just to him – singled him out in front of everyone – ok maybe it was just in front of Buck but STILL- singled him out to tell him not to go out looking for the rustlers tonight! He was just so tired of the other 6 men treating him like a baby – sure he may not be as old as them or have as much experience but it didn't mean he was useless or needed to be coddled and protected like some green behind the ears teenager…

Riding around in the dark trying to be quiet and sense if there were any people moving around that shouldn't be out in the pastures gave JD lots of time to think. He thought about the 6 men who had become as close as family to him over the last year. Each one of them was so different from the others but the bond between the 7 of them was stronger than he could have ever dreamed of back East in what seems like a lifetime ago when he dreamed of coming out west to be a cowboy. Now here he was – living the life he had dreamed but sometimes he still felt like the kid back home living with his ma..

Earlier that day when they had gotten a tip that the cattle rustlers who had been plaguing the outlying ranches for the last few months were going to make a move again tonight JD immediately wanted to conduct a watch for them to catch them in the act tonight – but Chris, the quiet unquestioned leader of their group had disliked the idea because Nathan and Vin were at the reservation and Josiah and Ezra both were to ill from the flu to ride out tonight. Chris didn't want to leave the town unprotected so he had ordered that no scouts would go looking for the rustlers until after Nathan and Vin returned in two days.

JD had disagreed with Chris' decision – he was worried that they might miss their best chance of catching the outlaws and felt that Chris was just being overcautious as usual. JD tried to voice his opinion on the subject but was cut short by Chris who decided to FORBID him to scout for the rustlers tonight and then proceeded to tell him to make rounds and turn in for the night like he was a 5 yr old being sent to bed!

Chris was an amazing gunman and JD had already learned so much from him. His marksmanship skills had gotten so much better since Chris and Vin had been working with him. It was so frustrating to him though that they could not see how much better he had gotten…

Vin was pretty amazing in his own right – he could track anything at any time of day. He had been slowly showing JD how to track everytime an opportunity came around. JD was positive that if Vin had been in town tonight Chris wouldn't have forbid the scouting for the rustlers – he would have allowed Vin to do it – it was just so obvious to JD that Chris just didn't trust him like he did Vin.

Nathan and Josiah were great too. Nathan was always worried about JD's health and Josiah was always worried about his soul. In fact, JD rarely worried about either figurin' the two of them worried about him enough for all of them. Although neither of them seemed to enjoy the lawman part of their jobs as much as the others he had never seen either of them shy away from a fight if one was needed. They were two of the bravest men he knew and he had really been trying hard to mirror his own temper after theirs.

Ezra was a breed of his own. Back where JD had come from he had never dealt with a con man before and at first didn't think he would like Ezra at all but the gambler's easy going nature and charm quickly won JD over. He had been teaching JD the great game of poker and the fine art of keeping a neutral face no matter what your cards say.

And then there was Buck. Buck was the one he felt the most comfortable with. He loved to have fun, and unlike the others, didn't treat JD like a child. Buck would take him with him when he went to the Saloon or some of the other less seemly parts of town. It was also Buck he usually went to for advice on girls, or rather for advice on Casey as she was the only girl who really held any interest for him. Buck had never stearred him wrong in that area which is probably because Buck was as good with a woman and Chris was with a gun.

JD was so lost in his thoughts about the other guys that he didn't even notice the man slowly riding up behind him with his gun drawn until the very last minute – he could swear he actually felt that bullet fly right by his ear as he turned his horse and fired in the direction of the shot, quickly got off his horse and ran for cover firing a couple of more times in the same direction while he ran….


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Magnificent Seven or its characters. There will be disciplinary SPANKING of an adult in this story so if that's not your thing please move on to another story.

This is an almost finished story – kind of having some writers block on my other two stories so I thought I would try my hand at just a one shot, which this was supposed to be, but it just kept getting longer and longer, anyway –hope you like it J Just another chapter to write which I will finish this weekend hopefully.

**CHAPTER 2**

Back in town Chris had went looking for JD. He felt bad yellin' at JD earlier when the kid wanted to go out alone scouting for the rustlers. He knew the kid was just trying to help and probably prove his skills to Chris and the others but that job was too dangerous for any of them to do alone, much less JD who just didn't have the skills for something like this yet.

Dealing with JD was sometimes hard for Chris – he was a man who was used to being obeyed without question but with JD everything was questioned and that often irritated the gunfighter right down to the bone and he sometimes didn't do a very good job of hiding the irritation. He did like the fact that JD felt comfortable enough with him too question him – not many men did- but sometimes, when things were dangerous- he just needed JD to obey – no questions, just obey. Being 4 men down right now, at the same time these cattle rustlers were getting bolder, was making Chris even crankier than normal.

Going to the Boarding house to look for JD he ran into Buck coming out.

"Hey partner you headed in for the night?" Buck questioned "I thought you were doing rounds."

"Just got done and thought I might go have a word with JD about why I wouldn't let him scout tonight – thinkin' he may of misunderstood why it is I said no" Chis answered and started to walk past Buck without waiting for a reply.

Chris felt Buck touch his arm as he walked by and turned around as Buck said "he ain't up there right now – he tole me a few hours ago he was gonna go to the saloon and play cards. He knew I was goin to bed early tonight since I wasn't feelin' to great - maybe catchin' some a what Josiah had don't know for sure." Buck said with a frown.

"Anyways, when I realized a while ago that JD hadn't come home yet I figured he was either drunk or winnin' and either way I should prolly go and save him from himself before he passes out or looses whatever money he has won." Buck finished that time with a smile and a wink.

"hang on I'll come with you in case ya need help draggin' his sorry butt home." Chris responded with an almost smile.

Walking into the saloon neither man saw JD so they walked up to the bar and asked Fred the bar keep if he knew where JD went.

"Sorry fellas" Fred answered "but I ain't seen him in here all night which his kinda unusual seein' as we got some good card games tonight but he ain't showed himself yet."

Chris just shook his head and looked at Buck "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" Buck asked Chris with a worried expression.

The instant anger and worry were evident in Chris' eyes too "I'm thinking JD done ignored me tonight and went out scoutin on his own, for God knows what reason, and we need to find him fore he gets his sorry ass shot" and with that Chris turned on his heels and headed back out the swinging doors of the saloon with Buck right on his tail.

Mounting up the 2 men headed out in the direction the tip they got earlier said the rustler's would be figuring that would be the way JD would head.

Chris could see the extreme worry on Buck's face and tried to calm him some – "I'm sure he's fine Buck – we both know the odds are that tip was wrong tonight anyways and JD is just out there losing sleep for nothing."

"I hope your right Chris cause we both agreed earlier that this group of rustlers would have to be at least 5 men to pull off some of what they already done and JD wouldn't stand a chance against no 5 men by himself." Buck replied trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Well damn it all if that kid don't make me crazy as a wet hen sometimes" Buck mutter angrily trying to replace some of his fear with anger deciding it would serve him better in his search for JD.

"Kid sure has a knack for that don't he" Chris replied

"I know one thing for sure – when we do find him I'm gonna wear a switch out on his backside for defying me today!" Chris said shaking his head in frustration.

"Look Chris I know your mad – so am I – but I'm guessin one of the reasons JD went and did sometin' this stupid was cause he feels like you're always treating him like a little boy and you takin' a switch to him ain't gonna help that feelin' none" Buck spoke hoping to talk some reason into the angry man riding beside him.

"Well if he would stop acting like a child I would stop treating him like one – we all knew when we let him stay with us that he had a lot a learin' left ta do and I think today's stunt proves that. If it takes me layin' into his butt with a paddle, my belt or a switch every time he puts his life in danger for no good reason then I will do it – I'll hate it, but I'll do it. Til he gets some more experience under _his_ belt he is gonna keep feelin' mine every time he disobeys me. And what about you Buck, kid flat out lied to ya – tole ya he was goin to the saloon when he ain't been there all night – he knew you was goin' ta bed and didn't figure you'd go lookin for him so he lied right to yer face – you gonna just let that go?" Chris finished talking not feeling the need to explain further or apologize for what he intended to do. And what he intended to do was set JD's ass on fire for this stunt… He just hoped they found him alive and the tannin' he had planned was the worst thing that happens to JD tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Magnificent Seven or its characters. There will be disciplinary SPANKING of an adult in this story so if that's not your thing please move on to another story.

This is an almost finished story – kind of having some writers block on my other two stories so I thought I would try my hand at just a one shot, which this was supposed to be, but it just kept getting longer and longer, anyway –hope you like it J Just another chapter to write which I will finish this weekend hopefully.

**CHAPTER 3**

Buck hadn't really thought about how JD had lied to him – he'd been too worried just wanting to find the fool kid but now that Chris brought it up he was mad – "damn it kid why'd ya have to go an lie to me tonight" Buck thought to himself with a frown he knew Chris couldn't see in the little bit of light the moon provided.

After about an hour of riding around the guys were starting to get even more concerned about finding JD when they heard gun fire. One shot then three in return rapid fire – spurring their horses in the direction of the shots both men rode as fast as their horses would carry them.

They reached a clearing which in the moonlight was only somewhat visible and saw 6 men shooting at a shadow of someone hunkered down behind a large boulder. They could see the horse and knew it was JD. The men were so busy shooting at JD they didn't hear Chris and Buck ride up behind them.

Without getting off their horses Buck shot in the air from behind the men and Chris held a gun in each hand pointed at them. One man took aim to fire and Chris shot him dead – that was enough to convince the other 5 to drop their guns. Buck got down, collected the guns and hollered to JD to come over here – it was safe now and the men had surrendered.

As Chris and Buck began tying the men's hands JD sat behind the rock almost wishing one of the bullets had shot him – at least then he wouldn't have to face Chris. Right now facing Chris seemed a whole lot more scary than being shot! He knew firsthand how pissed Chris was gonna be that he had disobeyed his orders tonight – it wasn't 3 months ago that Chris and him had had their third "conversation" in the barn about JD disobeyin' Chris – it really weren't much of a conversation – Chris' belt did all the talking cause JD was crying too hard to do any. Each time Chris had tanned him for disobeyin' him Chris had "upped the ante" as he put it to make sure that JD thought twice about disobeyin him next time he gave him a direct order. That tannin was by far the worst JD had ever experienced in his young life and he had no desire for a repeat performance. JD had sworn to himself that night as he slept on his stomach that he would never disobey Chris again in his life – why the Hell was he remembering this NOW and not a few hours ago when he got this fool idea anyway. With a heavy sigh JD stood up and walked over to where his two friends were working knowing he couldn't put it off any longer or one of them would just come over there to get him.

He reached the men just as the last rustler's was being tied up together with the others so they could be led back to town alongside the men as they rode. JD wasn't even sure what to say. He looked at Buck for support but even in the moonlight could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. JD looked down immediately not being able to withstand the sight of anger in Bucks eyes directed towards him. JD looked at Chris and started to say something but Chris just put up his hand to silence him

"I don't want to hear it right now kid – just git your horse and help us bring these men in and if I were you I would not open your damn mouth until we get back to town unless you want all these men to witness the "conversation" you and I are gonna be havin' tonight" Chris said only inches away from JD's face in a voice that sounded more like a low growl.

Not even trusting himself to say "yes sir" without breaking down in tears JD just nodded his head and went to get his horse.

The ride back to town was tense and the only sounds that could be heard were the complaints coming from the men tethered together walking besides the riders. Those complaints were ignored as each of the riders was lost in his own thoughts.

JD could not believe how badly tonight had gone. For some reason he had truly believed he would go out tonight- catch the rustlers and come back in the morning the hero with Chris finally realizing he wasn't a little kid that needed his protection all the time. Instead all that happened was he almost got himself killed and only managed to survive because Buck and Chris had rescued his sorry butt. Of all the stupid things he had done in his life JD was fairly certain this was going to be among the top.

Chris was all but seething as he rode. His anger was getting the best of him and Chris was working really hard to try and calm himself down before they reached town, afraid that if he didn't he might just kill the kid himself for being so stupid. The kid had ridden straight into an ambush which was what he and Buck had been afraid of ever since they got the anonymous "tip" this morning. There wasn't a one of them that would have stood much of a chance against a 6 man ambush at night like that but JD especially was in trouble. The thought of what might have happened to JD had they not found him when they did made him sick to his stomach – if he thought on it much longer he'd wind up having to stop to get sick over in the grass…

Buck rode beside Chris in silence also. As the knowledge that JD was safe started to sink into Buck it was quickly being replaced by anger. "Damn fool kid" Buck thought to himself, "If I hadn't gotten up to go get him from the saloon he would have been dead before morning - all because he lied to me and wanted to prove he was a man." Buck knew for certain that is what this stupid stunt was about – JD trying to prove to everyone that he was a man now. Buck realized Chris was right – while JD was a man on many levels he still had a lot of growin' up to do and lessons to learn. Not lying to your best friend was going to be one lesson that Buck felt he would need to teach young Mr. Dunne instead of Chris. He'd speak to Chris about that when they got back to the jailhouse.

Much too soon for JD's taste they got back to town and were dismounting in front of the jail. Untying the rope that held the prisoners Chris took the lead bringing them into the jailhouse with the others following closely behind.

Chris looked at JD as he walked in and pointed to a chair in the corner "Sit" he barked.

"I can help you get the prisoners untied and in" JD started to say but Chris cut him off with "Your obeyin' skills are really in need of some attention – unless you want that attention right now take your ASS OVER TO THAT CHAIR AND SIT DOWN NOW!" Chris all but yelled at JD.

JD obeyed as quickly as his feet would carry him. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Chris this angry and poking at him right now would definitely be a bad idea. No one with any sense pokes a grizzly bear when he's riled and Chris was definitely acting like a riled up grizzly bear!

It didn't take long before the prisoner's were secured in the cells and Chris turned to JD and said "let's go" and started leave just expecting him to follow.

JD stood up to follow and Buck interrupted "Chris can I see you outside a minute?  
"Fine" Chris barked but was clearly not happy about it

JD really wasn't sure what that was all about but he was hoping beyond hope that maybe Buck was talkin' Chris out of the lickin' JD was sure was coming. He knew Buck never really liked the idea that Chris tanned him but wouldn't stop it either figurin' it was something between him and Chris. JD was sincerely hoping that this was the one time Buck had decided to get involved…

Outside Chris rounded on Buck – "Look Buck, if yer here to try an talk me outta tannin' JD tonight save yer breath – this lickin' is happening whether you like it or not" Chris really didn't mean to sound so angry but they had all had a long night and he just wanted to get on it with the unpleasant task that still needed to be done.

Buck held up his hands in front of himself defensively "I'm not – I just want you to know that I plan on handlin' the lyin' – it was you he disobeyed so you do what you gotta to deal with that but it was me he lied ta tonight so it'll be me who tans him for it."

Chris just stared at his friend for a minute. He knew Buck had never much liked the idea that Chris had tanned JD on occasion but had never tried to interfere either. Buck was definitely the most easy going of the group but he was also the one who had taken JD under his wing the most so JD lyin to him was probably hard for him to swallow – even so Chris was still surprised Buck was gonna step up and discipline JD himself. Proud of his friend for making what he knew was a hard decision he didn't belabor the point and just nodded heading back inside to retrieve JD.

Coming in alone JD asked Chris where Buck was. "Home" was the only answer Chris gave.

"It's time – follow me" Chris said directly to JD leaving no question he expected immediate obedience which he got from JD.

Once out in the barn Chris turned on JD and got right in his face "Explain JD – explain to me why the HELL you deliberately ignored what I tole you to do tonight, lied to Buck, then rode outta here alone nearly getting your damn fool head shot off! Explain it to me JD cause I cain't come up with any reason you'd do somethin' this stupid!"

JD backed up a couple of steps – hating himself for backing down but unable to stand having Chris that close to his face without shaking- JD ran his hands through his hair and mumbled a reply that Chris couldn't make out

"Speak up boy – I'm too tired and got no patience left for games" Chris bellowed at JD

Taking a deep breath to summon what courage he had left he looked Chris in the eye and said "I just wanted to prove to ya that I could do it – I was tired of ya always treatin me like some little kid who needs protectin' from everything – I just wanted to show you I'm a man and can handle myself – I wanted to make you proud of me and I thought bringin' in the rustler's by myself you'd have to be proud a me." JD finished and hung his head steeling himself to the laughter he just knew Chris was going to break into

But no laughter came – just silence- JD opened his eyes and looked up just to make sure Chris hadn't left – and he hadn't- he was still standing there just staring at JD

What JD didn't know was that Chris was staring at him trying to reign in his anger – fool kid almost got himself killed so that he'd be proud of him! Well Hell – didn't he know he was already proud of him, proud to ride with him – of the man he was becoming - if that weren't true he'd not of let JD stay.

Taking a few more deep breaths Chris looked JD directly in the eye and told him exactly what he was thinking "I am proud of ya JD – damn proud of the fine man your becomin'. You don't need ta prove anything to me – just watching you everyday – the way you never back away from a fight but don't start one either unless you hafta – the way you listen when one of us is tryin to teach you somethin' and the way you treat Ms Casey when your together – those are all traits of the fine you are becoming…and I say _becoming_ cause you're not there yet. Your still too impulsive and hot headed sometimes – you have not had enough experience in the saddle or with a gun to be as confident as you are JD and clearly today proves that you can't follow orders worth crap sometimes" Chris said the last one with a half smirk on his face.

He looked up a JD whose eyes were as big as saucers and he could see the beginning of tears in them already. "You really are proud of me?" JD questioned like he hadn't heard anything Chris had just said or at least wasn't able to comprehend it all.

"Yeah buddy – real proud, proud to ride with ya, proud to call you family which is what you are to me JD – family – and I take care of them that are mine – which is why I didn't want you ridin' out to scout alone tonight. I knew it was too dangerous for you cause it was too dangerous for any of us to do alone – I only singled you out with the order because I knew Buck wouldn't be fool enough to try and go scoutin' solo but you would." Chris took another breath and then followed "I reckon I coulda handled tellin' ya not to go out alone better than I did but no matter how I handle it I gotta know that when I tell ya to do or not to do somethin' your gonna listen to me – it's the only way I can teach you and the only way I can keep ya safe."

Chris waited a few moments to let what he said sink in to JD. JD composed himself, looked Chris in the eye and apologized with as much sincerity as he could gather "I'm so sorry I ignored your orders and disobeyed ya tonight. I see now what a stupid thing I did – trying to prove to ya I was all grown up by doin' something childish – not one of my best ideas and I know I got a lickin' comin' - although I still think I'm too old for you to be tannin' me I reckon I went out of my way to deserve this one."

Chris nodded at JD satisfied that the kid understood now why this was such a big deal. All that was left to do was finish up the lickin' so that everyone could move past this.

Handing JD his pocket knife Chris said "I want ya to go out to that hickory tree an cut a couple of good solid switches and strip um then we will deal with the issue of you disobeyin' me. Once that's done you can head home and Buck wants to have his own _conversation _with ya about lying to him tonight."

JD just stood there with his mouth open – was he saying what it sounded like? He couldn't help but ask "You mean your gonna switch me and Buck's still gonna tan me for lyin?" JD felt the tears starting to come again.

"Sounds about right – the disobeyin' that's between you and me but its Buck ya lied to tonight so its Bucks that's got a right to handle that – now go on an cut the switches before I change my mind and have you bring back 3 instead of 2."

Hanging his head and walking to the hickory tree JD could not believe Buck was gonna lick him – he'd expected a tannin' from Chris since the gun fire had stopped and he could think clearly – he hadn't really expected a switchin' but with Chris you never really knew -but no way in Hell did he ever think Buck would tan him. JD peeled two switches as ordered the whole time thinking "this sucks – this really really sucks!"

Stalling for as long as he figured he could get away with JD squared his shoulders and tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen knowing it was useless cause there was just no way to really prepare for a tannin' much less a switchin' but he walked back into the barn and handed Chris the switches.

Chris swished them through the air a few times each – satisfied that JD had gotten good ones he ordered him to drop his britches and bend over the hay stack next to him. JD wanted to protest, he really did but figured it would only lead to a much harder switchin so he did as Chris asked.

He took down his pants and bent over the hay bale closing his eyes as tightly as possible to prepare for the pain he knew was coming.

Chris didn't make him wait long _Swish Swish Swish_ three stripes of the switch hit his butt so quickly that he didn't even have time to get a yell out in between. And then he heard the whistle again – three more times directly under where the first set were laid. JD was starting to push his fingers deep into the hay trying to escape the switch without actually getting out of position which he knew from past experience would only serve to cause him to get the remainder of his switchin on the bare… That switch attacked his butt 10 more times before he saw it go flying out of the corner of his eye. Feeling a momentary sense of relief that it was over JD heard the whistle in the air again and remembered the second switch. Before he could register what was happening the second switch caught him right in the spot where his butt met his thigh and proceeded to work its way down the back of his leg and then back up with such cruelty and JD wasn't sure he'd ever be able to put out the stinging fire he was feeling.

Chris knew JD was close to the end of what he could take – he had already been crying pretty hard before he was done with the first switch. Chris quickly striped JD's other leg with the switch and then threw it just as he had done the first one. He knew JD was in too much pain to have noticed the switchin had stopped so he gave the kid a couple of minutes to calm down on his own. Once the sobs had turned back into sniffles and quiet tears he helped JD stand up and let the kid pull his pants back up with a loud hiss before he hugged him.

Chris really wasn't much of a hugger – never had been, but he knew from his own experiences with spankings as a child the importance of affection and forgiveness after a spanking, especially one as harsh as the switchin' JD had just received.

Hugging him Chris kept telling him calmly that it was all over now and they were good until he knew JD had truly calmed down enough to hear it and understand.

Chris told JD it was time for him to go and have his conversation with Buck and watched as JD turned white as a ghost. He didn't blame the kid – the idea of another lickin' on top of the switchin' he just took was terrible but he gave the kid credit – he didn't argue, just nodded his head and said "yes sir" and turned to walk out the barn heading towards the boarding house.

JD was plum miserable. He hurt from the top of his butt all the way down to his knees and he had no idea how he would survive another tannin' tonight. He still couldn't believe Buck was gonna tan him – just the idea that Buck who was normally so laid back and easy going was upset with him enough to even _want_ to tan him made his heart hurt. While he didn't relish the idea of another spankin tonight he would do what needed to be done to make things right between him and Buck...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magnificent Seven or its characters.

This **story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING** if you don't like that please don't read

THANK YOU EVERYONE for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked the story. Going to wrap it up with this chapter – hope you like it

CHAPTER 4

JD was just miserable…it really wasn't a very long walk from the barn where Chris had given him his switchin' to the boarding house but with his rough pants rubbing all the stripes on his backside and legs it felt like 100 miles – although he really wasn't in that big of a hurry to get their and face Buck either!

Buck could see the kid walking stiffly towards the boarding house from the front porch where he was sitting. He knew that Chris planned on giving JD a switching and from the way JD was walking Buck would guess he had gotten himself a damn good switching – which made Buck's decision even harder

It was hard enough for him to think about tanning JD much less tanning him when he was already that sore – he loved the kid like the little brother he always wanted but Buck really wasn't the disciplinarian type – he would much rather be the one causing the trouble with JD than whipping him for it after, but he couldn't ignore the fact that the kid lied to him – not only lied but if he hadn't bothered to go and look for JD he would have probably been dead by the time he and Chris realized he was even gone the next day and that was just something he would not let go – he needed to be able to trust JD and they needed this to get past the lie and move on.

Buck just closed his eyes for a moment and pictured his life without JD in it and that gave him the strength to do what he knew he had to.

JD saw Buck sitting on the porch of the boarding house – he had secretly hoped Buck had went on to bed and would at least wait until morning to deal with his lying -but no such luck.

Walking over to the porch but not going up the steps, JD looked up at Buck but didn't say anything – waiting to see if his friend wanted to start – JD knew he probably had a lecture coming for the lie but this was new for him and Buck – he really wasn't sure how to act.

Buck stared at JD for a moment and then asked "Chris give you a switchin'?"

"yes sir" was JD's only reply - it felt weird to call Buck "sir" but given what was about to happen it seemed to fit

"Reckon you learned your lesson about disobeying him?" Buck asked not really looking at JD but rather playing with something in his hands that JD couldn't make out in the dark.

"Yes sir I did and it won't happen again" JD said lowering his head in embarrassment at this whole situation.

Buck just chuckled at JD's reply saying "Now kid we both know you're gonna disobey Chris again – Hell, I will probably be there with ya doin' it" he said with a smile but then turned serious and glared down at JD with one raised eyebrow saying "but no more puttin' your life in danger that way ok?" Buck finished the last part with what felt like a huge lump in his throat – with their line of work one of them could get shot at any time but for JD to do something that foolish had better never happen again.

JD heard the catch in Buck's voice when he said that and felt even worse – all he wanted to do was get this over with and put it all behind him, so gathering his courage he looked up at Buck

"Thank you for riding out and saving my stupid butt tonight – I'm really sorry I lied to ya Buck and I swear that will never happen again." He said the last part with sincerity hoping that Buck would recognize how much he meant that. There was just no excuse for lying to Buck – ever

"I'm sorry you lied to me too kid" Buck replied sadly. "Ya know I never much liked that Chris whipped you sometimes – kinda figured you were too old for it – but tonight made me realize that you still got some growin' up to do so I won't be trying to take up for you in the future if you earn a whippin' from Chris, got it?"

"yes sir" JD hung his head even lower

Taking a deep breath Buck came down the few steps off the porch and walked over to JD. That was the first time he noticed what Buck had in his hands – it was a bar of soap – "what the Hell was he doing with that this time of night? Maybe he was gonna go and take a bath after this was all over" JD wondered to himself.

Seeing JD look at the soap Buck put his hand under JD's chin to make him look at him –he looked JD in the eye and said "When I was a kid, my Ma used to tell me nothing cured lying like a good bar of soap. After sucking on one a time or two I found out she was as right as rain."

"Oh come on Buck" JD whined but couldn't help it "You ain't seriously gonna make me eat soap are you? I thought you were gonna tan me which is bad enough but not soap, Please Buck?"

Buck just shook his head at JD to let him know his whining was not going to get him anywhere "Sorry Kid, you told the lie – you taste the soap – and I do aim to tan you _after_ I wash your mouth out with soap"

JD just stood there stunned – how the Hell had he let himself get in this much trouble over one stupid decision.

Before JD could respond Buck walked over to the water bucket and dipped the soap lathering it up really well – he walked over to JD and simply said "Open"

JD wanted to obey he really did but he just couldn't bring himself to do it – it looked so nasty – JD had never had his mouth soaped and he really did not want to start now! Shaking his head "no" he started to slowly back away from Buck – he knew running was a bad idea but so was tasting that soap!

Buck was too quick for him though and grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere – JD opened his mouth to protest and the soap was in before JD even knew what happened. He started to spit it out but Buck was holding the soap and the back of his head so he couldn't.

"Alright kid – I'm gonna pull my hands away and you are gonna leave that soap in yer mouth until I tell you to spit or I will tan you, then soap yer mouth before I tan you again for lying to me! Are we clear?" Buck asked and JD nodded yes

Removing his had Buck watched JD stand there with the soap in his mouth and tears forming in his eyes. JD looked so young and sad at that moment – he wondered if that is how he looked as a kid when his ma soaped his mouth…

JD stood there shifting his weight from foot to foot the whole time with his hands in his pockets so he didn't remove the soap involuntarily without permission. He really did not want TWO more whippins! This was definitely the nastiest tasting stuff he had ever experienced in his short life, and living out on a trail you sometimes eat some horrible things but nothing as bad as this - this soap was pure evil and JD was sure he was going to be puking all over JD's boots any minute – he was trying so hard not to swallow the slimy stuff but his mouth was watering so badly it was impossible not to.

JD stood there for what seemed like forever but in reality was probably about 5 minutes before Buck said he could spit and rinse.

JD instantly spit the soap on the ground and practically flew to the water bucket to spit and rinse. Buck allowed him to continue doing that for a few minutes. No matter how much he rinsed he just couldn't get that foul taste out of him mouth! When it seemed like he had quenched some of his desire for water some Buck called him back over to where he had moved to sit on the top step.

Knowing it was time for the tanning, and not wanting to fight Buck or make this any worse, JD made his way up the steps and looked at Buck not sure where Buck wanted him – there really was not a good place to bend over for his tanning on the stairs.

Realizing what JD was looking around for Buck quietly said "I want you over my knee JD"

"What" JD replied more disrespectful than he intended but it caught him off guard – Chris had never licked him that way and it just seemed so childish

As if reading his thoughts, Buck replied "Yeah, it's childish to tan you over my knee but you lied to me like a child who would do anything to get his way no matter who he hurt or what rules he broke – so I'm gonna give ya a child's punishment."

Not waiting for JD to respond Buck continued, "I had intended to take my belt to you but seein' as how you are already so sore I think I can get my point across about how I felt about you lying' to me just fine with my hand, but if you do not bend over my knee by the time I count to 3 I will take my belt to your backside and THEN you will be go over my knee for the lickin' I have planned right now. Am I clear?"

Nodding, JD acknowledged he understood but was not quite able to make his knees bend.

"One" said Buck

"Wait what if someone rides by or hears me – everyone will know you gave me a whippin tonight" JD questioned in horror

"Two" Bucked said looking at JD and calmly replied "if you don't want everyone to hear you getting' this lickin' then I would suggest you take it quietly" JD didn't miss the smirk on Buck's face at that comment.

"Two and a half" Buck said watching JD's mind work – he really did not want to take his belt to the kid so he was trying to give him a moment to wrap his head around the notion that he had no other options.

Apparently JD finally came to that conclusion because he laid himself very awkwardly across Buck's lap before Buck got to to "three"

JD realized Buck had not asked him to pull down his pants and he let out a sigh of relief – that would give him some protection at least.

"I'm not gonna make you loose your britches this time partner" Buck spoke before he started the spanking "part because I know Chris licked you real good already so it ain't gonna take much to relight that fire and part because this is the first time I know of you lied to me – but I do aim to make sure it's the only time so just cause I'm lettin' you keep your pants up don't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya" Buck finished

Buck raised his hand to start just as he heard JD spit out in a quick almost yell "I ain't ever lied to you before Buck and it ain't ever gonna happen again I promise!"

"Good" Buck said letting his hard callused hand fall with a loud smack on JD's rear end "See that it don't" he said with the second spank fell.

With that Buck was done talking and started focusing on spanking. He had never spanked a teenager before but he figured it wasn't too hard to get the hang of – he just spanked a little harder each time until he got a reaction from JD and then pretty much stayed at that strength until he was done.

JD thought for sure he was going to die – he was humiliated by being over Buck's knee and then for it to be done outside where anyone could see was horrible – granted the knew no one was ever out this late at night but drunks it was still embarrassing – at least those were his thoughts until Buck started increasing how hard he was spanking – then his only thought was the fire blazing in his butt.

It did not take long at all before all of the stripes from the switching had started to burn anew and now he hurt in other places too that the switch had missed! JD was sure and certain there was no skin left on his backside and leaving his pants up didn't seem to be helping one bit – in fact they were rubbing his skin so roughly every time Buck spanked that he wondered if maybe they weren't making it worse.

It wasn't long before JD was sobbing. Mindful of being outside he was sobbing as quietly as possible but he was starting to have trouble catching his breath and just went limp over Buck's knees – all the fight in him gone

Buck felt JD go limp and knew the kid had had enough. He gave him one final spank to each of his thighs, remembering how much he hated getting spanked in that spot when he was a kid, and then just rubbed his back until JD settled down.

Once the tears had subsided and JD seemed to be more in control Buck helped him up and stood up with him. Buck, being much more of a hugger than Chris, tightly embraced JD telling him how much he hated doing that.

"Please kid don't ever make me have to do that again ok?" Buck said in JD's ear sounding like he was in almost as much pain as JD…almost

"I won't Buck you have my word – no more lies between me and you ever I swear" JD said still sniffling but starting to recover

"Good" Buck said ruffling JD's hair "cause if I have to do that again I will take my belt to your backside til you cain't sit for a month a Sundays clear?"

JD's eyes went wide then he chuckled a little not really sure if Buck was serious or kidding but knowing he definitely did not want to find out "Yes sir I swear"

"Let's go on in – Ms. Patterson saved ya some dinner and pie that you can eat standin' up before bed, that is unless you think you might be blowing bubbles every time you drink" Buck teased

JD just rolled his eyes at the cowboy he had come to love like a brother, relieved that things would be ok between them and walked on inside after Buck.

Chris had been watching the whole exchange by a tree in the corner of the yard. He knew how hard that was on Buck – he hoped maybe now Buck would have some idea how hard it was on him when he had to punish JD – it may be tough on JD to be the youngest but being the one in charge wasn't a picnic either. Moving away from the tree and heading in to see if he could get some of that pie and thinking about his new found "family" Chris realized that hard or not – he wouldn't have it any other way!

THE END : Hope you liked it


End file.
